


Le petit drame du nouvel an

by kazuza



Series: Interdit à l'école [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites scène de la vie quotidienne d'Evangeline, Lawrence et Vivian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit drame du nouvel an

 

 

_Evaaaaa ! Mais pour l’amour du ciel qu’est ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Lawrence en réajustant sa chemise avec agacement.

Cela devait bien faire trois heures que la jeune femme c’était enfermé dans l’unique salle de bain de l’appartement, et il n’étais toujours pas coiffé.

Heureusement ils n’étaient pas en retard.

Sa femme lui faisant le coup chaque année, il avait prit des mesures drastiques pour prévenir leurs habituels retard.

A dix-sept heure tapante, il avait attraper la jeune femme par le bras et l’avait envoyer directement dans la salle de bain, malgré ses protestations et ses plaintes.

Résultat, il était vingt heures et il partait dans une demi heure et elle était encore enfermée.

Il connaissait bien sur les racontars sur les femmes, les salles de bain et les grandes occasions et le fait qu’il ne fallait jamais réunir les trois en même temps au risque de très, très mal commencer la soirée, malgré tout :

« trois heures » !

On ne pouvait pas décemment expliquer trois heures seul dans une salle de bain.

Il secoua la tête et massa doucement ses tempes.

Si elle le cherchait, elle allait le trouver !

Il traversa le couloir à grand pas et se planta devant la porte avant de tambouriner dessus de toutes ses forces.

_EVAAA ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?

_Arrête de hurler ! J’ai presque fini…

_Tu as dit ça il y a vingt minutes !

_...

_Je ne suis pas encore coiffé alors ouvre cette porte !

Un petit soupire et un clic retentissant plus tard et il était enfin dans la pièce. Il y regnait d’ailleurs une chaleur étouffante et désagréable. Il ne supportait vraiment pas la chaleur. De plus un nuage d’émanation de produit de femme en tout genre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à flotter au dessus d’eux sans se dissiper. Il se demanda comment sa femme avait put passer plus de cinq minutes dans cet enfer.

Evangeline finissait d’arranger ses bracelets et était bien évidemment resplendissante.

Robe simple, mélange de style « charleston » et de dos nu, le tout dans une belle couleur pourpre glacé.

Le maquillage était épuré mais efficace.

La coiffure, peut être un peu plus complexe, des boucles entremêler dans un arceau d’argent et de perle qui lui rappelait les peinture d’Alphonse Mucha et qui avait sûrement dû prendre une bonne heure…

Il acceptait de lui donner un crédit d’une heure et demi, douche non comprise puisqu’elle l’avait pas prise le matin même, mais _trois heure_  ?!!

Elle fronça les sourcils et s’en retourna à son miroir.

_Je sais ce que tu penses Lawrence et si tu parles, je te casse la tête.

_C’est à ce moment là que je suis censé avoir peur ? Ricana t’il en attrapant sa brosse, pour constater l’horrible vérité.

_Tu as encore utilisé ma brosse…

_La mienne n’est pas pratique pour les brushings !

_Parce que la mienne si ?!!

_Huuuuuum… Oui !

_Bon sang Evangeline ! Mais regarde moi toute cette merde ! S’exclama le jeune homme en retirant un paquet de cheveux brun, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage.

Encore une chose qu’il ne supportait pas ! Les cheveux.

C’était séduisant et sensuel, il était d’accord avec cela. Mais uniquement tant qu’il restait à l’endroit où il devait être.

_Tu parles de mes cheveux ? Grogna t’elle en levant son fer a friser encore chaud dans sa direction.

Comprenant qu’il s’était engagé dans une mauvaise pente, Lawrence se recula légèrement et attrapa vivement le fer à friser par la poigné, le libérant d’une secousse des mains de sa femme.

_On a assez jouer maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Siffla t’il, tout retenu évaporé en la coinçant contre le lavabo. Elle émit un petit sifflement de douleur et lui lança un regard mêler de crainte et de ressentiment. Ce qu’il attendait d’elle en fait.

Il se pencha doucement sur elle, son torse pressé contre sa poitrine et ses lèvres contres son oreille.

_Tu veux que mes parents se moquent encore de toi ? Je sais que tu t’en fous, mais essaie de ne pas trop me faire honte…ça changera. Décidément toi et Vivian cherchez toujours le bâton pour vous faire battre…

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête de côté, blessée.

_Et c’est toi qui tient le bâton, Law ? Murmura t’elle doucement, les larmes au yeux.

_Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse, cracha t’il en réponse avant de la saisir par la taille pour l’asseoir sur le lavabo.

_Qu’est ce que….

Il l’a coupa d’un baiser et lui offrit un gentil sourire.

_Tu n’es pas contente parce que je ne m’occupe pas assez de toi en ce moment ? Alors….

_A…Aaah, arrête Lawrence, on… On va être en retard….

_Tu sais bien que tu es plus importante que cette soirée à la con pour moi…

_Vivian…

_Il est pire que toi… Il en a encore pour une demi heure au moins… Le temps qu’il pleure et stress un peu, on aura terminé depuis longtemps, répliqua le jeune homme en défaisant sa ceinture, dévorant par la même occasion la gorge de la jeune femme de baiser affamés.

Evangeline voulu protester, mais au fond elle savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il y avait toujours eut l’homme qu’elle aimait, et l’autre, celui qui se cachait derrière lui.

Si pour avoir l’un elle devait subir l’autre, elle y était prête.

Ce choix elle l’avait fait, le jour où ils s’étaient dit « oui ».

 

Vivian était fatigué. Il avait pleuré près d’une demi heure, silencieusement certes, mais espérant secrètement que son frère l’entendrait (ou le devinerait) et viendrait le consoler.

Cela ne c’était pas produit et comme ce n’était sûrement ni le première ni la dernière fois que ses espoirs étaient réduits en petite miette, il essuya ses larmes, passa un peu d’eau fraîche sur sa figure et sortie de la salle de bain.

Dans le couloir, il vit son frère et Evangeline sortir de leur propre salle de bain, rajustant leur vêtement. Fixé et rassuré sur les raisons qui avaient retenu Lawrence loin de lui, il courut les rejoindre et se pressa aussi fort qu’il pu contre son frère.

A son grand soulagement, celui-ci l’enlaça aussitôt avec un sourire rayonnant.

Du coin de l’œil, il nota qu’Eva paraissait mal à l’aise, mais il le comprenait fort bien. Elle aussi n’était pas franchement bien vue durant ces grandes réunions familiales. Elle était trop libre et trop souriante, trop belle dans ce parterre de visage gris et terne.

Ses parents l’avaient beaucoup gâté, il le savait de part sa mère et ils en payaient le prix aujourd’hui, même si de l’avis de Lawrence, ils n’étaient pas si mécontent que ça de leur fille.

Vivian quand a lui trouvait que ce serait être bien difficile d’être mécontent d’une personne comme Evangeline. Lawrence disait que si une personne ne pouvait se pouvait apprécier le caviar comme un luxe alors rien au monde ne pourrait le satisfaire.

Il se frotta un peu plus contre son frère et murmura :

« Je ne veux pas y aller …. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter Vivian… Tant que tu resteras près de moi il ne t’arrivera rien. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Eva et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi sweetheart. »

Vivian sourit, Evangeline soupira et ils partirent tous ensemble à cette soirée du nouvel an dont ils ne rentrèrent que tard dans la nuit, le cœur alléger pour un temps de toutes les souffrances que pouvait amener la vie car Lawrence était là pour les porter à leur place.

 


End file.
